


Gods & Monsters

by UsedToCallMePoison



Series: Meat lover [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Charles Xavier, Charles You Slut, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drug Use, Hermaphrodites, Humiliation, Isolation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Object Insertion, Physical Abuse, Poor Charles, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sebastian Shaw Being an Asshole, Secret Identity, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erik Lehnsherr, Top Sebastian, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedToCallMePoison/pseuds/UsedToCallMePoison
Summary: Porn with Plot
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Meat lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572232
Kudos: 17





	Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> 请务必仔细阅读注意事项：
> 
> -本文为一篇非常规PWP[Porn with Plot]，是含剧情肉文
> 
> -本文涉及EC精神关系，及ECS肉体关系
> 
> -文章内对宗教的描写并不代表作者本人的看法，也不代表现实中的任何宗教(或邪教)，如有雷同，请勿对号入座
> 
> -为保证文章质量，阅读时请不要跳过剧情部分，不然很有可能肉部分的内容会看不懂
> 
> -本文内容并不针对任何群体或个体，如有雷同，请勿对号入座
> 
> ———————————————————————
> 
> 本文灵感来源作者最爱的艺术家著作的作者最爱之一的单曲：Gods & Monsters.
> 
> 推荐边听边读

我爱你，我是个怪物，但我爱你。  
I love you, I am a monster, but I love you.  
——《Lolita》

地牢里，  
地牢里几乎空空如也，如果他忽视那个蜷缩在铁椅里的男孩。  
他走过去，掌心触碰到男孩如雪的肌肤，灼痛了手心的冰冷侵袭而来。  
男孩抬起头来，慢动作如同融化的山雪。眼神里的残破几乎让人心生怜悯，仿佛这躯体中装着的不是灵魂，而是坏掉的腐朽的枯木玫瑰。  
他不会去问男孩痛不痛，也不会问他恨不恨，悔不悔。因为这是上帝的事，不是他的。  
Erik将束缚男孩双手的手扣解开，将被他身体吸附着已经变得温暖、连接着铁椅的金属假阳具拔出来。Charles马上如垂暮的睡莲般缠上他的身体，对肌肤与温暖的饥渴让他紧紧抱住男人仿佛男人就是他的救赎。Erik回抱住怀里冰冷的身体，掌中人犀利的蝴蝶骨割伤了他的手指。  
饿吗？  
恩。  
吃吧。  
滑腻如绸又炙热如炎的舌头马上讨好地贴上滴血的手指，舔掉渗出的血液后还不舍留恋地吮了吮指头，流光溢彩的蓝眼睛里闪过一抹浊红，将蔚蓝的瞳孔渲染成紫色。他不该喂他太多血液的，血液会玷污他的灵魂。  
在男孩开始因饥饿本能得变本加厉地吸食他的指头时，Erik握紧拳头毫不犹豫地将怀里的人打倒在地。  
我很抱歉，摔在地上蜷缩成一团的人影从喉咙里挤出几个字，惹眼的紫色瞳在眨眼后又恢复了深蓝。对不起，我只是太饿了。  
Erik并没有接受或拒绝这份歉意，他只是将手中沉重的手扣融化为一滩光滑的溶液，再重塑成一只厚重的项圈。他扶起瘫坐在地的男孩，将这金属扣在他的脖颈处，身高差距使他不得不低头。Charles比Erik矮了三个头，如果说Erik看起来像是个30多岁的中年男子，那Charles在他身边就像是他6、7岁的儿子，唯一能出卖他的，只有那双本该未经世事、纯粹烂漫的蓝眼睛里装着的只有狂风和暴雨后空虚的寂寥。  
好好表现，男人说。没等Charles回答，就有点粗暴地把他从潮湿的地牢地板上拉起来。搀扶着男孩一瘸一拐地朝唯一的光源，即出口走去。  
外面光线充足，深红的玛瑙和纯白的大理石堆砌成的结实墙体下是几千人围坐着的圆形高台，层层叠叠密不透风的人群在教堂玻璃的照耀下显得妖异而奢靡。  
人人身着象征鲜血的红色圣衣，俯首注视着高台上，他们是地狱最虔诚的信徒，甘愿为自己的信仰赴汤蹈火。今天，最受尊敬的教主召集大家来此聚集，没有一人敢违抗他的圣令。  
长长的红毯从高台上延伸至地牢的出口，Charles和Erik面前。众目睽睽之下，Erik熟练地为Charles褪去唯一能够遮挡裸体的鲜艳红袍。血色的衣料从他玲珑的双肩滑下，轻抚过奶白的肌肤，掠过透明粉嫩凸起的乳首，最终在他脚下积成一堆腥色的皱褶。他的身体仿佛散发着纯白的光辉，被铁链磨损的脚踝与手腕处淡淡的腥红更凸显出他肌肤的白。  
如果视线可以像利刃般伤人，Charles现在已经遍体鳞伤。几千道目光聚焦在这雪白胴体上，这个男孩却依然从容，从他高昂的头颅，披肩的褐发，微翘的乳房，到他平坦的肚腹，垂软的阴茎，光洁的大腿，丝瘦的脚踝。每一寸白瓷般的肌肤，每一次胸肺的呼吸中都浸满了神圣与淫糜，纯净与堕落，贞洁与色情。  
Charles迈开双腿，走上了圣台，尽管浑身赤裸，不着寸缕。他蔚蓝的双眸里是来自烈狱的死水，脚步轻微踉跄，脸上是望穿生死后的淡漠。  
如玉的脚掌迈上最后一级台阶，身着金耀华服的教主一一 Sebastian·Shaw 欠身欢迎他，手里是象征权力的权杖，那上面镶着的红宝石足足有他两个手掌大，闪烁着迷幻的光。  
“交接仪式开始！”Charles跪倒在教皇的脚下，用两只白色的小手托起教皇的一只大手，亲吻他佩戴钻戒的手指。然后男孩没有犹豫地，将男人的两根手指含入口中，用自己的唾液染湿它，感受最后一截指关节没入他的口唇，深入他的喉咙，在里面抠挖让他咳呛起来。口水淋淋沥沥从嘴角奔流而下，男孩握着Shaw的手掌，将手指更深地送入口腔，让自己在吞咽与呛咳间徒劳地挣扎。教皇殿下尖锐的指甲很可能割伤了他的喉咙，Charles能尝到淡淡的血腥味在舌尖蔓延开。他的嘴几乎被男人的整个拳头撑开，教皇又在他的咽喉里加入了一根手指，三只手指在他口腔深处凶狠地律动已经阻碍到了他的呼吸，从胸腔处传出的破碎的喘息和腔内液体被胡乱搅动的水声掩盖不住他难受的呜呜声。男孩没有退后，尽管唾液已经从他的下巴淌过滚动的喉结流至胸口，任由缺氧地绝望感悄悄把他的身体浸透，眼角早已挂上的泪珠已经干却。  
“抬起头来。”朦朦胧胧中，一个男音说，Charles配合地抬起头，感觉泪水从太阳穴一滑而过。他的视线已开始模糊了，只能隐约看见在他之上的教主嘴角似乎挂着一丝冷笑。  
口中的指头在湿润中终于摸索出了什么，三根手指勾住了一个早早就卡好在Charles咽中的物体，毫无预兆的使劲往外一扯。  
“咳咳！咳噗……哈………哈”  
每一次吞咽时在喉头割据传来的刺痛消失了，指甲割伤嫩肉的针啄感很好地代替了它。Charles用手护着脖子跌坐在地，勉勉强强维持着跪姿大口吸进难得的空气。  
Sebastian殿下从他咽喉里扯出了一个菱形的紫水晶做成的瓶状容器。四天前堕修女们撑开他的嘴把它推进去时Charles甚至不知道它长什么样子，只感觉每一下呼吸都会刺痛，现在他知道为什么了:容器最宽的地方足有三指宽，长度堪比一只食指，每一个切割面都被打造得格外锋利，水晶的尖锐如一把比拟蛇蝎的剧毒匕首，在他脖颈细嫩的皮肉下藏匿了三天三夜。  
他大口地喘息着，台下的信徒们都伸长了脖子想要看清教主手里的是什么。在见证了魔王在凡间的代理人，伟大的教主从他嘴里掏出的宝物后，人们更加相信他的魔力，人群沸腾起来，高呼着试图表现自己的虔诚，直到肖用手势示意肃静。  
“就是现在，展现你的翅膀吧。”Shaw居高临下地俯视着朝拜他的人民，几乎溺爱地抚摸着Charles的头发，语气仿佛是慈爱的父亲在教导淘气的孩子。  
是时候了吗？Charles深吸一口气，放任那隐藏已久的神力肆意释放。白色的羽翼从他光滑的背骨处快速生长出来，属于鸟科动物的翅翼从他体内几乎是喷发而出。转眼间，一对拥有丰腴洁白羽翼的翅膀代替了Charles的蝴蝶骨，蓬松的羽毛在得到片刻的舒展后便很快乖巧地收在了背后，展现出绝对的臣服。他知道自己在所有人眼里的样子:虽然贵为神的信使，但落入信奉邪恶力量的人类手中便可以被百般践踏。  
他苦笑啊，因为这是他唯一能做的，他脖颈上来自地狱的堕落之铁完全控制住了他的神力，只要戴着这个被诅咒的魔物，他就不可能拥有自由。作为被人类追捕并困禁的他，只能沦为历代异教教主交接仪式的祭品，承受历代教主各自特殊的癖好。除此之外，他只是一个被世人遗忘的，被困于地牢中的无用之物，他拥有的只有无尽而漫长的孤独、寒冷、饥饿，神力不会让他轻易死去，却也无法消除他那怕一丝痛苦，他的日子生不如死，数十年才见一次光明，被粗暴地泄欲使用后又被扔回黑暗中等待下一个数十年。在黑暗中度过的每一个日夜已经模糊了时间，他早已不清楚自己被囚禁了多久。身体里被历代教主的精液所填满，他已不再纯洁。  
在众神与妖魔的地域间，他曾是一位天使。苟活在邪恶伊甸园。  
In the land of gods & monsters,he was an angel. Living in the garden of evil.  
一百零一次，这次将是他第一百零一次被插入身体。不知这第一百零一位教主会选择如何变态的方式来使用他。  
“这只紫水晶杯里装着的是备受尊敬的淫欲之魔浓缩的精华，凡是被它触碰的神力者，会变得饥渴难耐，渴望求欢，乞求精液，就算是天使也不在话下。”教主殿下一挥手，高台中央立刻出现了一个更高的台面，由冰冷的纯金属制成。“为我展示自己吧。”Shaw拉着他的颈链让他用四肢爬上高台，将他推倒成跪趴的姿势后掰开他的双腿，露出臀瓣间脆弱的洞口。硕大的翅膀被用铁链束缚在背后，方便接下来的仪式，金属割伤了羽翼下的皮肤，雪白中混入了耀眼的猩红。Charles早就不能算是天使了。自从他被第一任教主的阴茎刺穿、失去贞洁时就不是了，洁白的羽翼和微弱的神力也只是因为异教徒禁止他吸食人血，没有完全成为堕天使而已。他只是一个在堕落与崇贞间徒劳挣扎的半魔物罢了。  
他与神已经不在一个世界了，所以他只得哀吟：没有人能带走我的灵魂。  
He and God,they don't get along,so now he sing: No one's gonna take my soul away.  
高台开始缓慢的旋转，将天使的私处展示在所有信徒面前，不少的新信徒在看到他双腿间的两个肉洞时感到惊讶，天使本就不分雌雄，所以他既拥有人类女性的阴道与乳房，也拥有男性的睾丸与阴茎。而Charles有预感Shaw会充分利他身上的每一个小洞。  
高台在旋转完第三圈后停下了，Charles的屁股正对着教主，皮肤在感觉到粗糙手指的抚摸时紧绷。“众所周知，我即将退位，”他一边撩拨着天使的穴口一边向他的使者们发言。“在多个优秀的孩子中，我选择Erik作为我的继承人，继任我的位置继续为大家带来永生！”在如天雷般的喝彩声中，Charles看见那个将他带出地牢的冷漠的男人走上了高台，脸上是漠视一切的高傲与唯吾独尊的强悍，像绝对的独裁者。教主将手中嫣紫色的水晶给了他，随着瓶盖被扭开的声响，继承者两根修长滑腻的手指进入了他的阴穴，在里面如恶魔的尾巴般弯曲着把精华涂抹在他的内壁。过了一会儿，Shaw稍粗一点的两根手指也沾着精华插入了他的后穴，两只手在两个肉穴中不同的律动迫使Charles咬紧下唇控制住呜咽。Erik的手指像是在他体内探测着，时不时碰到敏感点时的针扎般的快感让他控制不住地痉挛。而Shaw的手指更像是狡猾的水蛇，在他的屁穴中凶狠地按摩着那个能把Charles送上高潮的凸起，逼出Charles细细的抽气。  
“呜嗯……！”  
在两个洞穴里同时加入第三根手指时天使终于按耐不住发出了一声长长的呻吟。精华发挥了它的作用，Charles感到一阵几乎痛痒的烈火从胸前蔓延至下腹，药物在他血管里燃烧，地狱的冥火灼伤了他的内脏，全身上下的每一寸皮肤都在叫嚣着渴望被侵犯的欲望。天使顾不上被众人观看的羞耻，耸动着屁股在六根手指上操干着自己，翅翼上缠绕的铁链被摇晃得叮当作响，但比起快令他窒息的欲望，几根手指还远远不够。天使技巧性地收缩着粉红色的嫩肉，两个穴口泛着水光张合着像是两张贪婪地小嘴，饥渴地想要吃进更多的手指，无声地乞求着更多。  
“快看啊，我们纯真的天使已经开始主动诉求了！” Charles被欲望冲刷的大脑已经几乎听不见台下的嘲讽声了。他现在唯一能清晰感觉到的只有插在他屁股和阴道中的六根手指，指头戳刺着软肉的舒适感和指甲割蹭着肉壁的刺痛感让他无意识地发出哼哼声，但这还远远不够，无论他怎么吞吐磨蹭，身体里渴望被填满的空虚感都无法被满足。  
“求、求求你，哈…还要……还要更多…”Charles不满地哀求着，只希望能够在洞穴中再加入一些手指。Shaw的笑声从头顶传来，看童颜天使在自己身下淫荡地蠕动着恳求的样子让他满意地抽出手指，后穴的媚肉收缩着试图挽留他的指尖。在精华和手指的作用下穴道已经被充分扩张了，Charles身体自行分泌的淫液粘粘黏黏得从小穴和屁穴中奔涌而出，从颤抖的大腿根淌到高台上形成小小的一滩湿迹。Erik从小穴中抽出手指时在指尖牵出了一条银丝，滚烫穴口深处的内腔入口可以说是一幕了然。失去所有手指抚慰的天使发出沮丧的抽泣，情不自禁地摇摆着屁股乞求着更佳粗大的物体能够填满他，蜜液也因为摆动更加汹涌地流出，顺着鼓胀的双球流向挺直坚硬的阴茎，再从柔软的龟头滴下。乳头蹭在光滑的金属表面，已经被自己的汗水沾湿了，在冰冷与快感的刺激下颤颤巍巍地挺立着。  
“求求你，什么东西都好…插进来…”粉嫩的双穴可怜兮兮地张翕着，无声地祈求着填充物。Charles全身已经泛起了潮红，眼泪在眼睛里打转，情欲的折磨、空虚的难耐让这个看上去只有十岁的男孩像个淫乱的荡妇一般渴求着。  
一个冰冷的东西贴上了他的阴穴，锐利的边角蹭过入口敏感的阴唇让天使抽泣出声。高台下一个年轻的信徒猛吸进一口冷气，Charles回过头来想看清即将进入自己的是什么。  
“不、不行！太大了，会坏掉的！”  
虽然嘴上这么说着，但天使被欲望侵蚀的大脑控制着臀部在那个凶猛的器具上研磨。宝石绚丽的色彩映照在白嫩的臀瓣上，足有两个手掌大、一个拳头粗的红宝石在Charles的阴道入口跃跃欲试。教主手执象征权力与信仰的红宝石权杖，对准了天使脆弱的洞口。  
“作为新一代的教主，Erik要用充斥魔之力的烈狱之杖破坏白翼天使的贞洁，以向我们的信仰致敬。”一双更为修长的手接过了权杖，Charles认得，是这只手为他套上了颈圈。  
“不、不要！求你…停下来、停下、不行的、太大了、那里装不下、装不下这么大一一啊啊啊啊啊！”尖叫声在墙壁间回荡。被贯穿的快感与撕裂的痛感同时从下半身汹涌而来，用于生殖的通道被前所未有地撑开，尖锐的菱角刺激着肉壁使其在宝石周围收缩，快感与痛感并存且一样凶猛。被扩张的阴道只能更加卖力地流泄出情液，打湿在宝石上犹如装饰蛋糕的蜜糖，而这时权杖的头部才进去一半，湿热的肉道禁锢住入侵者，让Erik寸步难行。天使全身剧烈颤抖着如遭电击，早些时候支撑着身体的四肢轰然倒塌，他虚弱地半趴在高台上，气喘吁吁，已经没有了力气。  
Charles被泪水模糊的双眼前突然出现了一双手。Shaw教主在他面前，用结实的双手托起他孩童般瘦小的、汗湿的身躯，在宝石还深埋体内的情况下把他翻了个面，从羞耻的趴跪换成四肢大张地仰躺在高台上，腔道里的硬物擦着嫩肉转了半圈，让天使发出了一声小小的低吟。  
粗糙的指头绕着尖尖挺立的乳头打转，乳晕处敏感的肌肤被连续不断的撩拨着渐渐变成粉红色，拇指和食指揉捏着乳尖，拽起又放开看两个诱人的小红点充满弹性地缩回。教主在满足了好奇心后，终于张开了双手覆上柔软弹嫩的乳房粗暴地揉搓着，像搓揉着两团白色的面团，指甲时不时割蹭着脆弱而完全挺立的乳首，还张开嘴来将两颗乳珠轮流含进嘴里，肆意咀嚼着红肿的奶头。舌头舔舐伴随着牙齿的啃咬和凶狠的吮吸，在被玩弄成粉红色的乳肉上留下深红的咬痕。Charles只能无助地看着自己被蹂躏着胸乳，毫无办法。被爱抚的感觉即羞耻又舒服，让Charles不仅放松了身体。身后的Erik抓住了这个机会，在天使的尖叫声中将泛着凶光的红宝石齐根推入，坚硬的石块毫无防备地完全深入了天使的身体将其撕碎，彻底从内至外地填满了这个躯体，最顶端甚至顶入破坏了天使最最脆弱的生殖腔。在最后一丝红光也消失在Charles阴穴中时，白翼天使颤抖着达到了高潮，炙热的白色喷洒在臣服于色欲的天使身上，画面神圣而色情，而Charles几乎要因过载的快感而晕眩了白浊还在继续喷出，台下的信徒们纷纷发出高呼。Erik继续操控着权杖，在天使停不下射精的身体中持续着缓缓地抽送，Shaw还在继续啃食着天使香甜的乳肉。淫液在身体各处强烈的刺激下失控地分泌着，从屁穴和坏掉的阴穴中不管不顾地大量流出。Charles已经彻底向欲望投降了，他美丽的蓝眼睛里流淌出纯洁的泪水，瞳孔因为过量的快感而空洞地放大。Charles现在彻底没了力气，他的腰软下去，像教主所希望的那样成为了一个承载欲望的被玩坏了的空壳，而他还要继续承受着两个男人的疼爱与蹂躏，因为这就是他的任务所在。无力地半张着嘴，任由呜咽、呻吟、和娇喘被肉欲尽数逼出身体，唾液没有来得及被咽下，淋淋沥沥地从下巴往下流，与身下金属台面上湿滑粘粘黏黏的各种情液和肠液混合成一滩污浊。精华放大了Charles的感官，天使的自愈力治好了他口腔和小穴里的伤口。面对纯粹而激烈的极乐，天使撅着屁股开始迎合着Erik抽插的频率摆动臀部找寻刺激点。硬物冲撞软嫩内腔口电击般的快感让Charles耳晕目眩，被几千道视线注视的羞耻感让他热心沸腾。从身到心，天使已经彻彻底底地坏掉了，但他从来没有这么快乐过，或许，这才是他真正的救赎，被践踏、被蹂躏、被使用。天使满足地闭上双眼，在沉入色、欲、淫、香的美梦前，他微微笑了：是了，就是这样了。  
快呀，全部，都给我吧，这才是我想要的天堂，失去贞洁、纯净不再。  
Fuck,yeah,give it to me,this is heaven what I truely want, is innocence lost.

当他再次睁开眼时，身上已经盖上了厚实的绸被。身体被粗略地清理过了，但双腿间的皮肤依然粘腻。一股熟悉的瘙痒感随着意识的清醒开始渐渐聚向下腹，天使张开自己的双腿，伸手向双穴探去，一片温暖的滑腻还在不依不饶地从双洞中涓涓流出，在鲜红的丝绸被席上形成了一个椭圆的湿迹。显然淫魔的精华还在发挥着它的作用，那阵崩溃的饥渴感即将卷土重来。  
“终于醒了啊。”坐在落地窗前的Shaw教主直起身来，他手中还盛着一半红酒的高脚水晶杯被晃得一荡一荡的。名叫Erik的少年站立在酒柜前，正在往威士忌里投放冰块，就算是一个如此细微的动作他也表现的冷若冰霜，仿佛杯中的冰块都比他暖上几度。按照传统，新上任的教主将会独自享用自己一个晚上。  
“五十年前，我第一次见到它时，还是一个十五岁的男孩。那天是前前任教主Apocalypse受继承礼的日子，交接仪式结束后，我偷偷跟着抱着它的Apocalypse到了这里，就是这个房间。”教皇拍拍椅背，眼神飘忽似乎在回忆过去的日子。“我躲在门后，透过门缝往里看，看他怎样束缚住它的翅膀，然后将它按在墙上操。我看着这个美丽小东西的洞穴是如何贪婪的吞吐着肉棒，听着天籁之音从它喉咙里传出。也是从那天起，我立志成为一名教主，有朝一日我的阴茎将会在它的身体里，听他因为我发出动听的声音，而我也做到了。”是的，Charles回忆起当Shaw继承教主之位时，那个噩梦一般的夜晚，决堤的欲望绝望与疼痛难分胜负，最后就着被撑开后入的姿势昏迷时的惨状，不仅打了个冷战。  
“今晚将会是一个重要的夜晚，你将在得到权利的同时尝到色欲的美妙。不要让我失望。”教主对Erik说完，最后看了一眼Charles，退出了房间正要关上门。  
“等一下。”刚刚开始就没有说过话的Erik开口了。Shaw关门的动作停下来，疑惑地看着他。  
“在我失去母亲时，是你接纳了我，培育我，教导我，让我懂得如何变得更强。我今天能拿着这个权杖，坐在这里，都是因为你的教授。”男人停顿了一下。“所以如果今晚将要享用努力后甜蜜的果实，您也应该参与。”  
前任教主脸上的表情很快从惊讶转为一个扭曲的微笑。“我选择你为继承人果然是正确的。”他关上了身后的门。现在在房间里，两道目光盯上了Charles，汹涌的欲望让他可耻地期待着，仅剩的理智让他不禁为自己剩下的夜晚感到恐慌。  
“开始吧。”

In the land of gods & monsters, he was an angle,looking to get fucked hard.  
在众神与妖魔的地域间，他曾是一位天使。期待着被侵犯、被玷污。

“他真漂亮。”让Charles感到惊讶的，Erik对他几乎可以称得上温柔。被困禁的长久岁月让他快忘记了这是种什么滋味。而且不像Shaw直呼Charles“它”仿佛天使只是一个泄欲的肉洞，没有感情可言。Erik用“他”。  
Erik微笑着，对着他的嘴唇低语，双手沿着Charles被柔软羽毛覆盖的侧翼抚摸，修长的手指一直滑动到屁股上。引导Charles骑着他在他身上扭动腰肢，惭愧地享受着Erik粗大的肉棒把他伸得又宽又开的感觉。他恐惧又享受着这份温柔，欲望吞噬理智让他放弃挣扎，甘愿成为祭品，或许对于一位天使来说，这才是真正的堕落吧。对上那双墨绿色的眼睛时，他莫名地感到一阵熟悉，但随后，Erik的手便按上了他的后脑勺，迫使他与他交换了一个轻柔、缓慢的吻。一股飘飘欲仙的快感穿梭于他的四肢，仿佛喝了太多的烈酒，Charles的大脑里被搅成了浆糊，眼前棱角分明的脸庞扭曲变形，最后一丝理智也被这温柔碾成了碎片。除了纯粹渴望被侵犯占有的欲望，其他的一切都模糊了。  
“神的完美造物。”Erik称赞道，他的手紧紧抓住Charles，扣紧他肉感的臀部。接着，一只陌生的手，粗糙而坚硬，滑下来在他的穴口打转，一只手指滑到小穴里紧贴着Erik的阴茎让Charles发出一声喘息。  
“我来了，为我打开吧。”一个不是Erik的声音说，接着又多了几根手指，随着Erik阴茎向上在小穴中戳刺，后穴处被插进了几根手指同时操干起来。“你可以把我们都吃下去，不是吗？你想让我们两个都操你，是不是Charles？”  
他呻吟着；感觉真好，Erik的吻，还有自己被操和被填满的方式。“是的，拜托。哦，天哪，是的。”  
有人——不是Erik——咯咯地笑，接着另一根炙热的肉棒开始往他后穴里面挤，又厚又硬。Charles发出承受不住的可怜呜咽，因为它不断深入，不断深入着，他觉得自己被充分的撑开了，被小穴和屁穴中紧挨着的两根阴茎填满到炸裂。这是一个完美的结合。  
他们操他，一个躺在天使身下往上顶弄，一个躺在天使身上往下冲撞，当他们找到节奏开始一进一出时他们牢牢抓住Charles把他钉死。双手包攘着乳房蹂躏，双手揉捏着臀瓣拍打，错觉仿佛有几十张嘴吸附在突起的双乳上，唾液从那两个小山丘上流下，臀瓣被几十只手拍打得通红，他却还恳求着更多。在推、拉、拽、送的过程中把天使的身体调教得愈加渴望色欲。Charles喜欢这样一一他们的手，嘴唇，他们粗壮的肉棒在他体内凶狠的抽插让他快受不了了。他想要一切：想要被人利用，践踏和摧残。  
“你喜欢这个吗，Erik，”一个声音从上面说，咕哝着，他操Charles更用力，仿佛想从后穴里把他操碎，使他发出连绵的呜咽声。“我猜他以前被这样使用过。”  
在Charles身下，Erik的声音回答到：“我认为你是对的，我想Charles以前被这样操过双穴。”握住他臀部的手绷紧了，他的嘴唇被一个长长的富有占有欲的吻吸引住。“我想他已经习惯了不止一根阴茎。我想他喜欢被双人贯穿。我认为有人把他调教的乖乖的。”  
“是的，我会乖乖的。”Charles在朦胧的意识中说，其他两人都笑了。“我会很好的，我保证。“他会的，他想为他们好，他能做到，就算他以前并不是个好孩子。  
他们不紧不慢地和他做爱，当Charles恳求他们想要更多时，他们悠闲地插入，用长长的拉锯和短促的抽戳戏弄他，让他喘不过气来。他们肆无忌惮地撞入他，干他，操他，直到他发出一声声破碎的呻吟。他们操他，操他，再操他，直到Charles脑海中什么都没有了，只有肆无忌惮的性，激烈和压倒性的淫秽之乐。  
当他们肥厚的龟头冲破到最最深处，并在里面喷射出浓稠的热液时，Charles感到无比的满足，一阵又一阵的温暖与酥麻接踵而至。但这种幸福感并没有持续下去，它们一拔出来就消失了，精液从大腿上滚烫而凌乱地流下来。“别离开我，”Charles乞求道，当他用双臂紧紧搂住身下人硬朗的身体时感到空虚和绝望，“我不想再一个人呆在黑暗里了。”  
“别担心我的天使，”那声音富有磁性。“我不会让你离开我的。”  
恍惚中，一团黑色笼罩住了他们，随着Charles身后谁的一声痛呼，粘稠的液体打湿了天使洁白的翅膀。

血液的腥臭味让Charles恢复了清醒，他眼前模糊的迷雾开始散去，阵阵轻浅的气流抚过他的脸颊。天使眨了眨眼，在自己面前微微扇动着制作气流的是一对硕大的蝙蝠般的黑色翅翼，焦黑的皮肤包裹住枯竭的翅骨，还有那矗立在关节处的尖角。  
天使低下头，看清了臂弯中人的真面目：额头两侧如螺旋般盘旋而上的羊角；皮肤下蠕动着的凸起的血管；从薄薄的嘴唇下伸出来的尖利的獠牙；还有那双眼睛，那本该预示着勃勃生机的绿色，在那双眼眸中只剩下冰冷的死寂。那双让Charles感到熟悉的，在很久以前他还在天堂还没有被人类狩猎到手时从上帝的古籍中看到过的：  
“撒旦之眼！”  
毫无预兆的，天使的身体在地狱之主的淫威下颤抖起来，他的身体中甚至还含着对方软掉的阴茎。魔王宽大而炙热的手掌箍着小小天使还未释放的粉嫩阴茎，在惧怕、欲望与快感的错综复杂中，Charles抽泣着射在了魔王手里，并在地狱之主慵懒地伸出手来时颤颤巍巍地舔掉掌心里自己的精液。一条沾着血、属于恶魔的黑色尾巴伸向Charles的身后，把靠在Charles羽翼上的Sebastian Shaw的尸体拽下床去，Charles看见在本该是他心脏的地方现在只剩下一个血窟窿。  
“两个世纪之前，上帝抓住了堕天使路西法，逼迫他带路找到了撒旦在地狱隐藏的老巢，偷袭并挖出了这位地狱之主的心脏，从此撒旦失去魔力，只能沦为人类。”Erik一一现在是地狱之主，用锋利的爪子禁锢住怀中的天使让他无法动弹，还在往下滴血的尾巴轻轻拍打着天使颤抖的脸颊，抹去蔚蓝双眼中因恐惧而流下的眼泪。“好巧不巧，本该护送撒旦之心安全回到天堂的治愈天使因为粗心在半路上弄丢了心脏，撒旦之心从此流落人间，拥有它的凡人都拥有了无边的魔力。而那位治愈天使也因此受到了降罪，被流放到了人间，被人类抓捕并困禁起来。我说的对不对，我粗心的小天使？”他盯着Charles的眼神仿佛要吃掉趴在自己身上无助又害怕、颤抖着落泪的天使，说话时声音里的回音刺痛着Charles的耳膜。  
“愚蠢的人类啊，以为拥有了魔力就能自立为王。” 绿眼睛的撒旦轻松抱起怀里如孩童般抽泣着的天使，跨过了床边Shaw已经渐渐冷却的尸体，拿起了早先时候被前教主搁置在一旁的权杖，拧下了曾经进入过天使体内的红宝石。结实的晶体在地狱之主触碰的瞬间破碎了，里面是一颗在跳动的、充血的心脏。Erik将它放入前胸的空缺处，瞬间，地狱四亲王纷纷出现并跪倒在王的脚下。  
“迎接吾主回归！”  
撒旦猛地展开了硕大的翅膀，却极其温柔的为怀里依然在默默流泪的天使拭去泪水。“天堂或许容不下你，但找回我的心脏，你也是大功臣。” 他像哄孩子一样哄他。“跟我走吧Charles，你的体内已经有了我的种子，在天堂上帝给不了你的，我在地狱统统都可以给你。留在这人间已经没有意义了，在地狱，你将会是我的王后。”  
最终他们走入通往地狱的大门时，Charles依然在Erik怀里落泪。不是因为回不去天堂的遗憾，或是从此堕落的悔恨，而是因为他终于找到了自己的归属。是魔又如何，是怪又如何，起码这一次，他再也不是一个人了，他再也不用忍受徹骨寒冷、腹苦之饥。  
堕落即重生。  
可能，他就是生而为了堕落，无论如何都逃不过这命运可笑的哀鸣。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Lana Del Rey - Gods & Monsters  
> In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an angel,  
> Living in the garden of evil.  
> Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed,  
> Shining like a fiery beacon  
> You got that medicine I need;  
> Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly.  
> Put your hands on my waist, do it softly.  
> Me and God we don¡¯t get along, so now I sing.  
> No one¡¯s gonna take my soul away,  
> I'm Living like Jim Morrison.  
> Headed towards a fucked up holiday.  
> Motel, squeeze, squeeze, and I¡¯m singing;  
> Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truely want.  
> It's innocence lost.  
> Innocence lost.  
> In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel,  
> Lookin' to get fucked hard.  
> Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer,  
> Life imitates art  
> You got that medicine I need,  
> Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please.  
> I don't really wanna know what's good for me.  
> God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'.  
> No one¡¯s gonna take my soul away,  
> I'm living like Jim Morrison.  
> Headed towards a fucked up holiday.  
> Motel, squeeze, squeeze, and I¡¯m singing;  
> Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truely want.  
> It's innocence lost.  
> Innocence lost.  
> When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy  
> Cause life imitates art  
> If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?  
> You tell me life isn't that hard.  
> No one¡¯s gonna take my soul away,  
> I'm living like Jim Morrison.  
> Headed towards a fucked up holiday.  
> Motel, squeeze, squeeze, and I¡¯m singing;  
> Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truely want  
> It's innocence lost  
> Innocence lost


End file.
